The Tenth Divine
by Dhshotgun
Summary: imagine if the dragonborn died and was reborn as a divine with limitless power on a quest to kill alduin


"FUS RO DAH". The Dragonborn was sent flying in the air by the force of Alduin's Dragonborn crashed into the ground hard enough to leave him winded. "Holy shit that hurt. Come on Alduin is that the best you can do." The Dragonborn got quickly back to his feet. "How dare you speak to me Alduin eater of worlds. Your ignorance reaches no limits, you can't even speak the language of the dovah." Alduin sneered in disgust."Why the hell would anyone want to speak the language of dragons all you do is shout, you have to use your indoor voices." Said the Dragonborn mockingly. Alduin shot forward snapping his jaws at the dragonborn but recoiled as he bit deeply into the Dragonborns outstretched blade.

"You know i've got to say, you probably should have seen that coming". Said the Dragonborn. Blood leaked at the corners of Alduin's Dragonborn ran forward sliding beneath a slash from Alduin's claws and swiped his blade on the underside of Alduin. Alduin let out a roar and rose into the air out of the Dragonborns reach. In a flash Alduin slashed his sharp wing at the Dragonborn but he was already a step ahead. The Dragonborn jumped onto Alduin's wing and climbed onto his back. Alduin roared in rage spitting fire in all directions. "Shut up and die Alduin."Shouted the Dragonborn as he's getting thrown back and forth. Struggling to hold on the Dragonborn takes his daggers and drives them through Alduin's scales. Blood poured out of the wounds coating the daggers and making them slippery.

Alduin let out a screech loud enough that some of the rocks fell from the cavern ceiling. Alduin reared back with enough force to throw the Dragonborn off his back. The Dragonborn landed on his feet and immediately rolled out of the way as Alduin slashed his tail down right where he was standing. "Come on Alduin we could talk this out you know dragonslayer to dragon..oh wait." The dragonborn laughed as he ducked under a swipe from Alduin's wing.

Alduin roared again getting aggravated with the Dragonborn's taunts. The Dragonborn lept up just as Alduin slashed again with his tail. The tail collided hard against the Dragonborns temple and he crashed to the ground. Pain shot through his body and he struggled to move. The Dragonborn used the rest of his strength to roll out of the way of a jet of fire sent by Alduin. He could see Alduin advancing smoke billowing from his nostrils. Blood blurred the dragonborns vision as it ran from a cut above his eye. The Dragonborn stood upright but staggered and fell down to his knees. "You can't kill me Alduin you're not powerful enough." Said the dragonborn struggling to get the words out and stay conscious. Alduin said nothing instead he opened his mouth and shouted the dragonborn apart.

People say that death is painless a relief of physical injury, that is a lie, it hurt, ...like shit.

What the hell just happened. Thought the Dragonborn. The Dragonborn sat up and stretched his legs. The Dragonborn was sitting on a floor of what seemed to be obsidian the floor that stretched for miles and there was no visible ceiling. "Am i dead, it's so dark." Thought the Dragonborn out loud. "Your actually dead sort of". A man's voice came from behind the Dragonborn. "Holy mother of Talos you scared the living shit out of me," exclaimed the Dragonborn. "Im not sure if my mother would have appreciated that." Said the man glaring at the Dragonborn. This took the Dragonborn by surprise and it took him a second to figure it out. "Your Talos one of the nine divines. The god of war?" Asked the Dragonborn sheepishly. "Surprise." Said Talos. "No no no no no no you can't be him, I was just fighting Alduin and I got hit in the head and he.." The dragonborn trailed off. "Alduin killed you but instead of going to Sovngarde you were sent here because you can't die in Sovngarde and then get sent back to Sovngarde." Talos explained. "Where exactly is here?" Asked the Dragonborn. "You are in Oblivion we thought it was a good idea to bring you here. Time does not pass in Oblivion like it does normally." Said Talos. "Wait who is we?" Asked the dragonborn. At that moment Eight figures appeared out of black smoke. "These are the other eight divines." Said Talos. "Yeah I figured." Said the dragonborn. Each of the divines wore a dark black armour with a faint red glow. "Why am I here what do you all want from me?" Asked the Dragonborn. "We are here to guide you, train you to become a true Dragonborn." Said Talos. "I am a true Dragonborn I can take the souls of dragons and I can learn their language." "A true Dragonborn would not have taunted the most powerful dragon ever, he would not have disrespected the way of the voice, and certainly would not have lost." Said talos.

"We are hereby removing the gift bestowed upon you so that you may learn what it means to be a true Dragonborn. Only when you have completed your training will you receive the title of Dragonborn again, from now on you will be referred to as Cavet, it means young blood in the dragon language." Said Talos. "You can't do that Dragonborn is who I am you can't take that away!" Shouted Cavet. "Your gift was removed the moment you landed in Oblivion." Said Talos. "Then explain this to me, how come you don't go down to Skyrim and defeat Alduin yourself." Asked Cavet angrily. "If he is so powerful that you have to drag me back to Oblivion why don't you go and kill him?" Asked Cavet. The divines have been bound to Oblivion since the first era, we can leave shades of ourselves in Skyrim but they are not powerful enough to kill Alduin. Is there anything else you would like to ask because my patience is growing thin." Said Talos. Cavet didn't say anything.

"Good, our duty is to train you to become a true Dragonborn one who respects they way of the voice and uses logic not as a tool but as a weapon. Your training will begin with me, I will train you in all things to do with battle and strategy later you will learn from the other divines then a few of the daedric princes." Said Talos. "How long will this take?" Asked Cavet. At least ten years but don't worry you won't age. The other eight divines disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"We begin now." said Talos. Talos raised his hand and a full set of glass weaponry raised from the ground in weapon racks. "Choose your weapon and we will begin sparring." Said Talos. Cavet walked over to the racks and took two glass daggers. Talos pulled a steel greatsword from a sheath on his back. Cavet and Talos moved in a slow circle Cavet watched Talos for any indication that he was about to attack. Talos kept his greatsword in a defensive position. Seconds went by and neither Cavet or Talos made a move against the other.

Suddenly Talos jumped arking five feet in the air his greatsword raised. Cavet rolled to the side just as talos landed. Talos leaned and swept his sword low over the ground. Cavet had not expected a second attack so quickly and was knocked off his feet Cavet landed hard on his back gasping for air. "After you dodged my first attack why did you let your guard down?" Asked Talos. "I didn't think you could hit me from that position." Replied Cavet. "Use your head Cavet which one of us has the advantage." Said Talos. Cavet thought for a moment, Talos has a greatsword which means he has to have more power behind his swing but his attacks are slower his overall speed in general is slower because of the weight of the sword. Cavet got up this time he had a plan he would move into talos's range and strike before he does since daggers move faster than swords he should be able to break Talos's defence.

Cavet and Talos both fell into position again. Cavet moved closer to Talos. Talos eyed Cavet as he advanced. Just as Cavet got within range he moved quickly to jab his dagger at Talos. Talos backed away quickly followed by an upward sweep cavet moved to the side and watched as if in slow motion as the blade just missed him. Cavet moved forward again thrusting a dagger at talos's side. Talos spun around the attack and swung his sword mid-spin Cavet ducked and felt the rush of air pass over his head. cavet ended in a backroll to lengthen the distance between him and talos. Talos waited for cavet to get back to his feet then lunged forward. Cavet held up his daggers in defence but Talos's greatsword cut them in half sending cavet flying through the air. Cavet dropped the remains of his daggers and advanced. Talos swung his sword at cavet but Cavet easily slid under the sword. Cavet kicked upwards causing Talos to drop his sword. Cavet turned to face talos hand to hand. talos made the first move sending a haymaker at cavet. Cavet blocked and threw a jab at talos. talos moved to the side and spun into a backhand that crashed into the back of Cavet's head sending him to his rolled to the side as Talos stomped where he had been a second before. Cavet got up quickly but was too slow. A giant fist slammed into Cavet's chest. Before Cavet could move Talos's elbow crashed into his jaw knocking Cavet flat on his back.

Cavet lay on his back too dazed to realize the fight was over. Talos stood over Cavet. "You fought well, i didn't expect you to last that long." He said. "I think I just lost." Said Cavet out of breath. "I believe the term you mortals use is, you just got your ass kicked" laughed Talos as he helped Cavet to his feet. "I almost had you had my daggers not broke" said Cavet. "Trust me I could kill you blindfolded" said Talos "Come with me Cavet, our castra is about a mile's walk from here." the walk went by quickly and quietly. Cavet noticed that his injuries were healing faster than they should. he asked Talos but he said "everything will be explained later." and left it at that. after a half hours walk the reached a patch of ground that visibly darker than the rest. Talos stopped in front of it and instructed cavet to pay attention. Talos waved his hand in a kind of half circle. Slowly a massive castle materialized out of the darkness turrets stood like mountains the stone reflected darkly against the obsidian ground.

The castra stretched on for at least a mile. The largest gate that Cavet had ever seen stood in front of him. The doors slowly opened letting out a bright light that lit up the ground where Cavet and Talos stood. Cavet squinted to adjust to the light and peered inside the castra. The light was coming from a massive chandelier that held floating white hot balls of fire. Cavet immediately felt the heat from the chandelier. "What is that fire made out of? " asked Cavet. "They are phantom repellents. Oblivion isn't exactly the safest place. Let's get inside and i'll explain everything." replied Talos. Cavet and Talos walked into the castra. Cavet followed Talos to a large library and just like the entrance hallway the library had white balls of fire floating inches from the walls. Talos led Cavet to a small table in the corner of the library.

"Why is it so empty here?" asked Cavet. "Your forgetting that only nine of us live here. The daedric lords come and go when they want but it's normally empty here." said Talos. The library that we are in right now is the center of all knowledge in all of tamriel. all knowledge that was ever written in a book is here and since the library updates itself it will always be the largest library...ever" said Talos as he looked around the room. "So whats a phantom?" asked Cavet. "Have you ever wondered what happens to the souls that Alduin eats? they don't just disappear they become his slaves. They are pure beings of darkness, they do his bidding no matter what the cause is, which suits Alduin fine. they resemble shadows and can only travel during the night or through places of dark. there are a few here in oblivion but not enough for us to worry. those fires you see around the castra are soul fires, they are the purest of light and the only thing that can repel phantoms." Cavet stayed silent for a minute taking in all the information.

"how do you kill a phantom?" asked Cavet. "You have to cut off its head" said Talos. "It's a simple method but phantoms are skilled in every aspect of tracking, swordsmanship, and sorcery. It just makes things that much harder." Talos stood up and motioned for Cavet to follow. Talos led Cavet to another room on the first floor of the castra. Talos opened the doors to a massive gym rows of armour and weaponry were stacked against the far wall. "Go and pick your amour, the set you have now isn't sufficient enough. Cavet walked across the gym while Talos waited. Cavet took a long black hooded robe large enough to conceal two deadric swords and two daggers. Cavet walked back to Talos. "Are you done?" asked Talos looking Cavet up and down. Cavet nodded."Right then lets eat"

Talos led Cavet up a flight of stairs and down twisting hallways to yet another set of arching doors but a man was already standing waiting for them. "oh hello Talos." sneered the man. He too wore black daedric armor. "What do you want prince Mephala" "Nothing I was just leaving this dreadful place, things to do you know, I can't spend all my time under the ass of the divines." "well then get going, don't let me hold you back." the daedric prince turned to look at Cavet. "so you must be the one who failed to kill Alduin, as i see it the divines are wasting their time on you, what makes you special,well i guess i'll get to see how this unfolds." Mephala walked roughly past Talos and Cavet and proceed down the hallway.

"that was Mephala, daedric prince of plots and master manipulator." explained Talos "I wouldn't trust him it goes without saying that nothing good ever comes from him." said Talos. The two walked into the cafeteria which was a huge room with nine thrones in the back and two long tables that stretched all the way across the room. Talos and Cavet sat at one of the long tables and immediately a servant appeared at their side. after both of them placing their orders the servant hurried off to a door to the side of the cafeteria returning moments later with two bottles of mead salmon and a large roll of bread.

"your room is being arranged as we speak I will lead you there after you are done eating." After about ten minutes of silent eating Cavet and Talos went up yet another flight of stairs and down a hallway full of dorms. Talos opened a door about halfway down the hallway to reveal a small bedroom complete with a desk, a bed, shelves, a chest, weapon racks, an alchemy station and enchanting table. "You can personalize it however you want. just don't blow anything up" said Talos as he left the room. "I'll come for you in the morning." then the door shut and Talos was gone. Cavet walked over to his bed and layed down. Today I died, was reborn, met the nine divines, fought Talos, met a daedric prince and found out that Alduin has an army of phantoms, it's just one of those days, thought Cavet. Cavet got up hung his new robes on a shelf and put away his weapons. Cavet laid back down and decided to go to sleep.

Cavet awoke to a knock on his door. "Get up he have some work to do." said Talos through the door. Cavet got up, put on his robes and took his weapons. Cavet walked out of his room. "So what do we do today?" asked Cavet. "I'm bringing you to meet someone her name is Sarina, she down in the library waiting for us." said Talos. "Is she hot?" asked Cavet. " She is the daughter of Vaermina the daedric lord of nightmares and Sanguine the daedric prince of debauchery and strife. You can assume what she's like." said Talos. Cavet and Talos walked down to the library where they met a young girl sitting at table reading. "You're late." said Sarina without looking up. "Cavet this is Sarina, Sarina this is Cavet" talos said introducing the two. Sarina looked up from the book. her long red hair fell past her shoulders. "Cavet means young blood, ignorant and unskilled. It suits you well." Cavet was too stunned to say anything. "Right then, Cavet, Sarina will be attempting to enter your mind and shut you down with fear your job is to block her out." said Talos. "Wait how am i supposed to do that." " eh you'll figure it out."said Talos "OK lets begin " said Sarina. she leaned forwards to stare into Cavets eyes. suddenly her eyes flashed scarlet red. Cavet was immediately flushed with images and feelings. Denial, pain, misfortune, he saw flashes of his childhood. the first time he met a mage and got burned, his parents being brought back by a pyromancer. Growing up in the Riften orphanage, killing a man when he was thirteen for no reason at all. Cavet had seen enough, he tried as hard as he could to block the images but stopped as they started to change. his dead parents were shouting at him, calling him weak for not saving them, the mage was laughing as he burned Cavet more and more, the flames growing more intense by the second. he watched as he killed that man over and over feeling the pain of each wound. Cavet was back in the library dark figures were surrounding him, they looked like dead corpses but with bright red glowing eyes. Cavet looked directly into the eyes of the nearest phantom and it bowed. At once the phantoms disappeared. Sarina was staring at him from across the table. Her eyes were back to normal. "What the hell did you just do?" asked Sarina. "i don't know those, things they were phantoms right?" asked Cavet a little bit unnerved from the experience. "Phantoms where?" asked Talos. "This complete idiot just took control of a hunting squad." Said Sarina. "How, How did they even enter his mind." "They forced their way in, they were able to break through my resistance." said Sarina. "Will someone tell me what the hell is going on please?" shouted Cavet. "your controlling phantoms" said Talos and Sarina at the same time.


End file.
